Turtle Tornado
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: A very strange tornado hit the turtle's lair, but what caused it and what would be the outcome? A special fic for Tsark!


**Turtle Tornado**

It did indeed look like a tornado had swept through the lair, the hardcore wooden stand used for training lay in pieces in the middle of the room while the punching bag had been slashed open with its stuffing floating out or poking out from under the tough material.

The turtle looked around at the damage, seeing marks from a sharp weapon on the pillars around him. "Well this could have been worse" He muttered as he was joined by his brothers.

"Woah what happened here dude? Looked like a bull ran through here" His youngest brother exclaimed, and jumped over to the television. "Even hit the couch!"

"Looks like we've got some massive repairs to do, and Mike if you looked closer you would have seen it was a bull wielding something very sharp" Another turtle spoke softly, tracing his hands on the marks on the nearest pillar.

Michelangelo sighed and looked around, "I guess so, doesn't take a genius like you bro to realise who did this" He replied looking at his genius brother, who continued to look around at the damage.

Donatello nodded, "Raphael, wonder what got him so mad to do this..." He said softly as he looked over the punching bag. "There's no way I can patch this up"

Leonardo sighed and crossed his arms, "Any idea where our brother is now?" He asked, looking at the damage from his place near the dojo.

"I believe Raphael has gone topside to visit Casey Jones" A soft voice spoke from behind him, causing him to turn and bow.

"Sensei, do you know why this has happened?" Leo asked softly as he straightened.

"I do, and I have contacted Casey to let us buy time for the clean up" Master Splinter spoke softly before a small knocking came from the doorway of the lair.

"Anyone ordered a clean up crew?" April asked with a smile, her arms bundled with brown paper bags.

"April! Hey, yeah we could really use a hand in here" Don replied with a grin, jumping down and helped his friend with the packages.

"Well let's get to work, come on Mike!" Angel said with a grin, appearing behind April.

"Angel, did you bring me anything?" Mikey asked, jumping over to Angel's side as they got to work.

* * *

Raphael sighed as he sat on the roof's edge watching the sunset, he felt his best friend sat by his side thinking over what he had said.

He had got up, finding his brothers lost within their training or just what they generally did. He just got mad and during their training with Master Splinter, trashed the lair and left.

"They couldn't have forgotten by accident Raph, I'm sure they're all searching for you now to apologize" Casey said after a while as the night fell.

Raph sighed again, "How can you be sure Case? I trashed the lair, my sais are blunt from smashing them against the bricks of the pillars... the punching bag is a goner" He muttered looking down at the streets below.

Casey rested a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Come on dude, its been hours! Let's just head over there and apologize to your brothers, they are your family you know"

"Family don't forget days like today Casey" Raph replied and got up, "Let's head back"

* * *

"Looks like Leo's been trying to cook, the place is pitch black!" Raph said as he tried to find his way down the tunnel into the lair.

Casey grinned as he walked behind the turtle, "I don't know, his cooking isn't that bad! Mikey on the other hand, well how many fires have there been this week?" He asked and stepped back so he wouldn't be the first target for what was about to happen.

Raph glared and had his defence up, "Yeah well let's just say cooking isn't that turtle's strong point!" He muttered and the lights for the lair burst into life.

"Surprise!" A loud roar welcomed the hot headed turtle.

"Shell! What?" Raph cursed and looked around, finding friends and family alike. The lair had been fixed up, with a large banner tied up shouting 'Happy Birthday' in bright red and balloons were everywhere.

Casey grinned and came up behind his best friend, "Did you really forget? There was no easy way of getting you out of the lair, unless of course you got mad and came running to me" He said lying a arm across the turtle's shoulder.

"Am I that predictable?" Raph asked, a grin plastered to his face as a table straining with food and a massive cake with another table close by straining and groaning with the weight of presents.

"Oh definitely! Now let's dive in and party!" Mikey said with a grin, jumping over with a hat in his hand wanting to try and get it on his brother.

Raph grinned as music blared out from the speaker system near the Television, it was one way to celebrate a birthday. Amongst family and friends.


End file.
